Crimson and SeaGrean
by Mesaak
Summary: FE6,[DeakRutgar] When Rutgar's memories of Bulgar cause for a mistake in battle, Deak ends up paying for it .. Though oddly enough Rutgar finds just how much he cares about mercenary because of his mistake


A/N

This uh … is my first Fan Fiction that I'm actually kind of proud of .. So uh, read and enjoy? But it's pretty much a one-shot … I think

And I know it probably sucks … but I haven't written anything big for a long. LONG time.

-------------------------------------------------

Blades cut them down, screams came from everywhere..

There was a clash of steel on steel … _it was happening again_. Again Rutgar was reliving that hellish day, watching as every person he'd come to know were murdered, the buildings that he'd seen almost every day of his life; torched, burned, _obliterated_. People sliced in two. Run through, it didn't matter how those cruel bastards had done it, that sight was forever burned into his mind's eye. Again he couldn't do anything to stop it. Again they died. And yet Rutgar still couldn't do anything. As the children started to scream—

It stopped, he felt himself being pulled away from that evil, hell like nightmare world, "Rutgar! Rutgar wake up, it was just a bad dream." Said that same voice; it was Deak, just like all the other nights, it was Deak that shook him awake, by now Rutgar couldn't help but think that it was for another reason then changing the guard, "I heard you crying in your sleep .. It was the dream about Bulgar again. Wasn't it?" Deak asked, with a nod, Rutgar had confirmed the other man's thoughts,

" .. I couldn't save them." Rutgar muttered, ignoring the bewildered look on Deak's face, before getting up off of his bed-roll, still being fully-clothed he had only to grab his trusted sword, "I'm guessing you came to wake me up because it's my turn to take watch?" Asked he, looking back at the blue-ish green haired man, " .. Err .. Well it's the dogwatch really. You've been sleeping so little lately, I thought you might like a little extra snooze time .. " His voice trailed off, Deak was obviously worried about the other man,

"You shouldn't have done that .. " Seeing the look on Deak's face, Rutgar re-chose his words, a bit more carefully this time "But thank you. That was kind." Said he, opening the flap of his tent, indicating they should both leave, "But you should get some sleep, and stop worrying about me. You won't be of any use on the battle-field if you pass out."

………………………………

It was the next day, the battle plan had been laid out quite clearly; they'd be taking another enemy stronghold by force. Those well suited for battle would be taking the front lines. Joy, thought Rutgar, another boring mission, another flock of worthless enemies ..

Later that day, after the battle had started. It hadn't gone as swimmingly as the young Lord had planned. Because of a not so brilliant idea on his part, the group had been split up.

It hadn't been that long into the battle, but already the enemies had out numbered the smaller half of the divided force, Rutgar couldn't help but worry about the other members of the rag-tag army, neither Clarine or Ellen were with Roy or the others,

Yet again as the Myrmidon battled onward, that same hellish vision had appeared before his eyes, clouding them, making the difference between friend and foe disappear; he was like a demon dressed in red, sending opponent after opponent too the gates of Hell,

When he came too, out of that berserk rage, the sight before him nearly brought Rutgar to his knees; Deak was there on the ground, struggling to keep conscious. Across his back there was a large wound, going from his left shoulder to his right hip, "D-Deak!" Rutgar almost screamed, paling after realizing the wound on Deak's had come from his sword, the sword he'd so playfully attack Deak with before,

"Heh .. You said it was already decided .. T-that you'd be the first to land a blow to my back … I guess I should have believed you … " The man said, as Rutgar got closer, he saw that there was an arrow embedded in the Deak's arm,

"Deak .. I … I'm sorry! Everything .. It just .. I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to—" The words seemed to gurgle and die before they could come out properly, Rutgar couldn't help but let his mask drop; the mask that kept his emotions hidden from the rest of the world,

"J-just be careful where you s-swing that thing alright? … " Said Deak, trying to use his sword to push himself up from the ground,

Rutgar stopped him, pushing him back down none-to-gently, "Just stay where you are .. If you move .. You'll lose more blood then you already have .. And I don't want you dieing just yet." The brown haired man said; still, that worried look plastered on his face,

"W-why Rutgar .. I never k-knew you cared." Deak managed to say, still trying to keep the mood from straying to sadness, it must have been the all the blood he'd lost that was keeping his temper from raising. A line of crimson red blood carelessly rolled out of the corner of his mouth, spilling down his cheek as he smirked,

"I-I'll get Ellen or Clarine …. Just please hang in there Deak .. " Rutgar said.

Was he mistaken, or had a tears just appeared in the Myrmidon's eyes? Just to spill down his face? With visible effort, Deak reached upwards, brushing one of the tears that had rolled down Rutgar's face away with his un-stained hand,

"Don't c-cry ya' b-big baby .. I'm .. Not .. Going to .. D-die here and n-now .. " The mercenary laughed, only to make more blood spill out of his mouth, "Now if you .. D-don't h-have anything better to do .. I think that it w-would be a good idea to …. G-get .. One of the girls' o-over here .. " Deak added, his face turning serious,

Before Rutgar had ran off to find either healer, something strange had happened; _He'd hugged Deak._

"Don't die. Please. Just don't die .. " Rutgar breathed, holding onto Deak as tightly as he could,

"I don't know what I'd do without you."


End file.
